


and you, whose voice is soft as a turned page,

by feralphoenix



Series: the away game [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, DFAB Chara, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Other, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Sexting, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix
Summary: Asriel still has several days' worth of political business trip to weather before he can return home, but at least Chara is up to keep him company long-distance.





	and you, whose voice is soft as a turned page,

**Author's Note:**

> _(think and wonder, wonder and think_ – the plant that never blooms but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers)

The mattress rocks from your weight as you collapse onto it. Lying still, only breathing, you observe the way it wobbles a little longer, like aftershocks. Maybe you shouldn’t hurl your whole body onto the thing like this—it _is_ a jumbo king-sized bed and this _is_ a very fancy hotel suite, but the furniture here was still made for humans. You’re a lot bigger and a lot heavier than humans are.

(Not stronger, though, oh no; not physically at the very least—Chara and Frisk both only stand at about the height of your armpit now that you’ve at last stopped growing, but their bodies made of meat and water give them a solidity that evens out your size advantage. Your mind fills with the memory of Frisk languidly straddling you, hips rising and falling at a lazy pace while your cock tried to buck fitfully in their almost-too-narrow pussy, their hands pinning your arms to the bed as effective as iron shackles at keeping you still. Even in your mood, and even without much room between the skirts of your robes and the mattress, your penis begins to plump up with blood and slide out of your sheath, pulsing halfheartedly between your belly and the seam of your thigh.)

You wriggle until you can reach a hand into your pocket to pull out your phone, and slide out its keyboard. First you click on your inventory manager so that you can pull out your easiest-to-clean cocksleeve and your bottle of lube, which you tuck between your right arm and the side of your chest so that they’ll warm up. Then you stretch your left arm out in front of you, rest your chin flat on the mattress, and open up your chat client one-handed.

Chara is online; Frisk isn’t—they must either be asleep or have their phone off. You pick Chara’s profile. The chat loads, and you click your claw on the screen to open the emojis so that you can put the groaning one into the text box and send it.

 _Only four more days,_ Chara replies to you almost immediately. _And then you’ll be home for a nice long while._

 _Inb dyign,_ you type, and hit send anyway because you don’t have the energy to care about typos. _it feels like for YEARs not dayss_

_Oh, Ree. Please do not die. We miss you enough already, and you’re ALIVE._

You reuse the same emoji as before to let them know what you think of this.

 _Do you have to be up early again tomorrow? I can keep you company if not,_ Chara offers.

_nto tHAT erly in cmparison btu im vrrry tired n shold sleep =(_

A brief pause. _Just for a little while then. Did you already have plans?_

 _Jst gonna jack off n turn off my brain,_ you reply, and then swallow and add, _can we takl over voice? I wnt to hear yuo if youre nt busy nd slao mi tpkig vry bad_

 _Goodness,_ Chara says. _That is getting to be a little incomprehensible, I suppose. And I miss your dulcet tones too, so let me just find somewhere I’m not liable to ruin any furniture if I get a little wet to your serenading me lol_

Your cock twitches again. You would have been fine with just having a normal conversation and procrastinating on sleep, but… If they want to talk about sex while you’re masturbating, you _do_ want to cry out for them, really show them what they’re doing to you.

 _All right,_ Chara says. _I’m upstairs now. Frisk won’t be joining us, I’m afraid; they’re still feeling a little under the weather so they’re already asleep in the guest room where they’re not going to wake me up snoring. I have the sense that I ought to be enjoying this change of pace from Frisk infecting me with the colds THEY bring home from work—turnabout IS fair play and all—but really I’m just starting to feel bad about giving them mine._

 _Por frsk,_ you respond, not even really trying to spell right now.

_Toriel says they should be on the mend at around the time when you get back, so I expect I’m only going to get to monopolize your cock for a day or two. I want to enjoy that day or two even if they completely detonate my phone with weh gifs—they shouldn’t be doing strenuous aerobic activities if they can’t breathe very well, and they get your dick to themself when you two are at work together. Pity them though I might, forty-eight hours or so where you’re My City Now sounds like fun._

Chara is just being flippant, you know that, but your cock thrills a little to the fantasy of them claiming you. Especially with how exhausted you are right now, giving yourself completely into your partners’ hands, letting them do whatever they please with you and following their exact directions on how to please them, sounds ideal.

This is something to talk to Frisk about, though, since Chara is both too gentle and too sensitive to really push you around in bed—and even if they weren’t The Vanilla One and didn’t have their own personal traumas, there are parts of your history that could make it even more of a minefield than switching for Frisk. So it’s okay to wait. Frisk will probably be more than happy to talk scenes once they’re feeling better.

 _Il make matz ball soop 2 brib em t dela w it,_ you volunteer instead.

 _That sounds like a wonderful idea,_ Chara says. _And then when they’re up to having sex again you can just come in them five times or so. That should restore them to their usual good cheer._

You chuckle. _Id prolaby p ass out afterword bt they realy wld enjoy it._

 _Ah, Frisk’s perennial favorites: Good food, and the entire contents of your balls,_ Chara remarks, making you laugh. _Of course, if you’re still conscious when you run out of semen entirely, that will be my cue to swoop down from the heavens like a hawk on the hunt and perch on your cock to make you come dry._

You groan aloud. _I rly wnan tell th govt to eat it n jst fly home n fck yuo right now_

 _Unfortunately that would probably cause an international incident, so I don’t think that’s wise,_ Chara says. _I turned Frisk’s white noise generator on so we won’t wake them up. Get undressed if you aren’t already, I’ll call you in a minute or less._

 _Ok,_ you send, and set your phone down on the mattress. Groaning, you push yourself up on your arms; the cocksleeve and lube bottle are about your own body heat ish by now, so you set them next to your pillow. There’s already a generous precome stain across the belly of your robes; you lift your skirts up so your cock can stand out without resistance instead of being pressed into your fur at an awkward angle, and then wriggle out of your robes entirely. Your locket thumps back down to your chest; you ball the robes up and toss them onto the floor in the direction of your suitcase.

From here you busy yourself getting comfortable—turning down the sheets of the bed and building a slope of pillows so you can sleep at an angle and not score the backboard or wall with your horns. You’re probably going to have to leave a nice tip for the hotel staff in the morning, you don’t doubt you’re going to get at least a little come on the sheets, but it’s not like that’s going to hurt your wallet at all. Even without the come you should tip them anyway, because you know your fur gets all over everything too.

You retrieve your toy and lube and set them next to you under the covers before they can cool off too much, and slide your phone over to you. Just in time: Your ringtone plays softly. You hit answer and set it to speakerphone.

“Hey,” you say.

“Hi,” Chara says back. Their voice is warm, sleepy, just a touch hoarse, and full of affection. “I don’t want to switch this to video chat, but do you want to send pics sometimes while we talk, or just keep it to voice?”

“If you want a picture of anything I’ll take one,” you tell them, “and if you want to send anything back… I might not make requests or anything, but I trust your timing.”

“Okay.” They pause for a moment as if thinking. “May I see your cock?”

It twitches hopefully in front of you, so you reach out to steady it gently, fingers along the underside so you won’t obscure Chara’s view. “Yeah.”

You snap a pic carefully and send it through the chat.

“Oh,” Chara says, just a little rasp in their voice. “You’re really hard.”

“Yeah, I—yeah,” you say. More precome is brimming at the slit in the head, warm and ticklish, at the longing you hear from them. “You’re good at sexting and I want to come home. I want to—I want to come inside you, there’s so much I want to do.”

Chara sighs from the other end. “Your cock always looks so different from your perspective. It’s not just the angle, though it _is_ difficult for me to see from exactly the same one in person. It’s more the way the lens captures your view. I really want you home too, so I can feel you—in my hands, on my skin, in my pussy.” They sigh again, longer, heated. “Are you going to use your hands, or a toy?”

“A sleeve,” you say, and reach for the lube. The cap always takes some finagling to pick off—it’s too small and your claws are too big. “It’s—it’s no real substitute, but I still.”

“I know,” Chara says, gentle. There’s the distant rustle of fabric; you wonder if they’re taking their shirt off, or sliding a hand into their underwear. The mental images of their bare breasts, of them touching themself, make you whine. “What are some of the things you want to do when you come home?”

You flex your toes on the mattress. The claws on your feet are too blunt to rip the sheets but they catch on them anyway. “I wanna get naked and lay down on the bed, on—on my front.”

“Yeah?” Chara asks, soft. Even through the receiver you can hear every little shift and hitch in their breath. “What then?”

You squeeze the bottle very gently and pour lube into your right palm. It’s nice and warm, just the right temperature, relaxing. “I want you to touch me. I—I miss being touched, being held. So I just want you to touch me for a little bit. Stroke my back and—and my head, my shoulders, my arms. You could lie next to me or on top of me, if you want.” You fumble the cap back onto the bottle and set it on the bedside table with your left hand, spreading the lube around on your right palm with your fingertips.

“Mmmm.” Their breath is rhythmic enough that they’re definitely touching themself by now. It makes your mouth water to imagine it. “Would you like it if I massaged you too, or would you rather keep it light?”

“Light first,” you say, “but then yeah, I’d love a massage. My shoulders and back are probably full of knots.”

“Okay,” Chara says. You can hear the smile in their voice. “You make such cute squeaky noises when Frisk and I are working out the kinks in all your muscles, it ought to be fun. I can take it slow, though, leave the pace up to you. I don’t want to go too fast if you’re feeling tender.”

God, you really really are. You want to be babied for a while; you want to flop into your partners’ hands and laps like Frisk does when they’re feeling needy. Very carefully, you close your hand around your cock; the muscles along the insides of your thighs twitch and your hips try to pop up to fuck your hand. A stuttery helpless whine comes up from your lungs and emerges from your throat.

“Oh, Ree,” Chara says, low and aching. You shiver all over as you lube yourself up.

“When you—” here you have to stop and swallow— “when you’re done with the… with the massage I want you to, to move down to my butt at the end and. And really work me over, like…” Your voice cracks a little. “Not to the, the, the point where it’d bruise but I still want to _really_ feel it later. And when I’m hard…”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to play with my balls,” you half-gasp. Your cock is pulsing in your hand, very twitchy now, and so slippery you almost can’t keep a good grip. “Until I come right into the sheets. It’ll—it’ll be quick, probably. God, Chara.”

They hum, trailing off into an exhale. Distantly from the other end of the phone you can hear little wet sounds as they finger themself, and you shudder all over again. “And then what? Would you want to rest for a while, or would you want more?”

You reach down with your left hand to cup your balls, squeezing them a little, using the edge of the discomfort to keep yourself from coming at the huskiness of Chara’s voice. Every single night since Frisk had to leave to take care of other jobs and then went home you’ve beat off to fantasies, to your partners’ nudes, to old favorite erotica, but—that whole time you’ve never been this aroused, ready to erupt at any new sexy detail that takes you by surprise.

“More,” you answer them, winding your toes into the increasingly rumpled sheets. “It might take a little while until I can get hard again but—but I don’t want to waste time waiting for that. I want to touch you then.”

Chara whimpers just a little. The vulnerability of the sound goes straight to your heart and makes your dick wag against your palm pad, eager to please them, to make them feel so good and so safe and loved they’ll let you hear even more of the same. You roll your balls very gently between the fingers of your left hand. “Where—ah, Ree—where do you want to touch me?”

“Your face,” you say, mostly moaning, playing your thumb over the head of your cock and smearing precome over the very tip. Your hips are bouncing as you squirm, only just a little, but enough to make the springs in the mattress squeak noticeably. “Your mouth. And then your—your shoulders, your sides, your hips, your thighs. Your belly. Wanna—I wanna really feel your skin. How soft it is and how warm. I wanna kiss you all over.”

“That sounds,” Chara says, very breathy, “lovely. I’ll be so hard, Ree. I’ll be naked under your hands and my nipples will be so hard.”

“Then,” you tell them, smiling. “Then I’ll have to touch those too, and really play with them, and kiss them, and pick one to suck on while I’m working your other whole breast in my hand.”

Chara moans. The sound is muted enough that you’re sure they have their mouth closed. “I wonder if I’ll come. I’ll want to come. Will you make me come just playing with my tits, Asriel?”

You arch your back, arch your neck, push your feet flat against the bed from toes to heels. If you take your whole cock in your hands you know you’ll come on the spot, you’re leaking precome in pearly threads. You press down on your balls with your left hand and play with the lips of your sheath with your right. When you twitch you drip precome onto your thighs, your belly, your forearms. “I wanna make you come. If I—if I’m still soft when I start I think I can, I can keep going until you come.”

“Mmmm.” You wonder whether they’re lying on their front or their back, or if they’re leaned back on the pillows with their legs spread same as you. “And then what?”

“Then I wanna eat you out,” you moan. “You’ll be so wet and—and your clit will be so hard and your whole, your whole pussy will be so full of color. I wanna lick you all over and open you up with my tongue.”

“Ree. Ree, god.”

“I wanna be tongue-deep inside you when you come. I want you to come in my mouth and all over my face and I wanna—I wanna feel you squeezing my tongue when you come.”

Chara cries out, bright and brief, their breath shuddering.

“Chara,” you say. You try to hold still with all your might, but even as you clench up all your muscles your swollen cock is still trembling, still dripping.

They’re panting now, the sound so loud you can hear it over your own shallow breathing. “Ree,” all dreamy and soft and sweet so you know even before they tell you: “I came, Ree.”

You moan and let go of yourself. If you wait any longer you’re really just going to come all over yourself just from how turned on you are, and that’s not what you want. “Chara, can I—Chara I want to put it in. May I put it in?”

“Just a second,” Chara says, still audibly winded. “I want to show you something.”

You fold your slippery right hand around your toy in preparation and you whine. The _real_ problem, you think, is how you’re going to avoid coming in three seconds once you feed your cock into the fleshlight. “Okay.”

Maybe half a minute later there’s a soft little ping from your chat client. You wipe your left hand on the sheets just in case and then pick up your phone in shaking fingers, tab over to see what sort of selfie they’ve sent you.

Actually looking at the picture, you whine out loud ‘til your voice cracks, long and wanton. Chara has snapped a shot of their pussy from between their spread thighs, gently holding their lips splayed with the fingers of their right hand. Their inner lips are a vivid dark pink and the shot is somehow at the perfect angle for you to see partway into their vagina—they must have been fingering themself, they’re so _open—_ and Chara has made sure to pose their hand in a way that wouldn’t obscure their clit, which is still very much erect. Their crotch and thighs are flushed red and shiny with come, their curly pubes sticking to their skin. You can just barely see the blurry edge of their thumb along the top of the frame.

“Chara, _god,”_ you moan, unable to tear your eyes away.

They laugh, light and breathless. “The lighting in here is too shitty to show you the massive come stain all over the bed so you’ll just have to take my word for it, but I’m afraid the whole bedroom is going to smell like brine through most of tomorrow unless I air it out in the morning.”

You want them _so much._ You want them to sit astride you and come like that all over you, spray your belly and chest and stain your fur, you want to watch their _face_ as they look over the mess they’ve made with embarrassment and pride, you want to feel them heated and vibrating in your arms. It’s just a still photo but you don’t doubt at all that if you were there with them in person their pussy would be still-dripping and _steaming._

But more than anything else— “Chara, I wanna—Chara can I put it in—”

“Yes,” they say, gentle as if they’re framing your face in their hands. “Asriel, I want you inside me so much.”

You have to put the phone down so that you can steady your cock at the base with your left hand, and that breaks the fantasy a _little_ bit, but not so much that it can dampen your enthusiasm now. You line the head up with the mouth of your toy, press the tip in past the molded lips, and then slam your cock home in one jerk of your forearm.

The sudden sensation of soft rippled silicone enveloping the length of you is so strong and so wonderful that your whole body arcs back, your vision blurs and your eyes roll, your toes spread and strain, you’re vaguely aware of warm drool trickling from the corners of your lips. You can’t help it—it’s too much after all that teasing. You come a little, feel the warm sticky fluid seep back down through the textured sleeve down your already-slick shaft as your cock pounds and bucks in the toy’s grip. The sound you make is a yell that turns into a groan and then a howl and then a sob, and tapers into a moaning whimper.

Gasping, you lie still. You did only come a _little_ bit, you’re still mostly hard, but you still need a second or two to rest before moving or it’ll just be painful and then be over far too quickly.

“Ree,” Chara says, soft and breathless, from the phone lying at the edge of your pillow. “Is it all the way in?”

And you remember, powerfully, almost a full ten years ago—Chara’s hand gripping yours so hard your fingers were almost numb, their other clinging to Frisk’s so tight their knuckles were white and bloodless. Their bare chest shivering with their rapid breath, their face red all the way to their ears, their eyes unfocused.

Chara had been so, so nervous—all _three_ of you had been, but Chara most of all. They’d trusted you, though, trusted you and Frisk to be patient and be gentle and not hurt them, and the love you’d felt for them back then is still roaring at full force in your chest, is stronger than ever, is burning you alive from the inside, and this sweet pain you’d happily give your life to.

You swallow noisily as your cock bulks back up and goes stiff. “It’s in,” you assure them, voice gone all high-pitched and faint from the pleasure. It’s been years since you could fit your entire cock into either of your partners, they both stopped growing so much earlier than you, but the soft silky cocksleeves you like are ironically way more fragile and less flexible than human flesh, so you have to use extra-large ones that actually manage to encompass your full length and girth. This one fits all the way down to the lips of your sheath, and the pressure surrounding the base of your cock where you’re not used to having any is destroying you. Once you start fucking yourself on it you’re probably going to come in five minutes or less. “It’s all the way in, Chara.”

There’s a soft wet sound from the other side of the phone, and Chara sighs, warm and peaceful. “You’re so warm.”

“Chara,” you whine, “oh, Chara—”

And you squeeze the toy tight in your fist and start to stroke yourself, first slow, then faster and faster, twisting your wrist to make the walls of the toy feel almost like they’re moving on their own, the way Chara and Frisk both pull and stroke you.

Chara is moaning in your ear as they masturbate with you, and you don’t make any attempt to keep your voice down, secure in the knowledge that the soundproof walls will keep you from bothering anyone. You cling to the bed with both feet and your free hand and buck your hips up to meet your frantic strokes, sobbing Chara’s name and reveling in the deep squelchy noises your cock makes as you plunge through lube and your own come into and out of the toy. The whole bed rattles beneath you. Tears blind you, snot and drool nearly choke you, but all that matters is Chara’s joyful cries and the thrills of pleasure that sweep up your shaft and through your body, and the increasing ache in your balls as you get closer and closer.

“I’m gonna come,” you wail, half-delirious, toes curling. “Chara, ohh, I can’t hold it in anymore, Chara, I’m gonna come—”

“Come with me,” they cajole, voice rough with love and vive. “Ree, Asriel, come with me, come inside me—”

You arch up off the bed again and scream as you pour yourself out, babbling nonsense as you ride your hand: “Chara I’m coming, oh Chara you’re so tight, you’re so wet, I’m coming, Chara can you feel it, Chara, Chara, you’re so good, _ohh—”_

Chara calls your name high and sweet at the very end, and then you’re boneless, floating, head spinning, and you sink down onto the mattress, limbs akimbo. You might as well be melting. It feels incredible.

For a while the air is filled with nothing but your panting and, more distantly, Chara’s; presently it occurs to you that it would be easier to breathe if your nose weren’t running, so you wipe your eyes with the back of your hand and then grab for a tissue from the bedside table to wipe your nose. Much better. You crumple the tissue and toss it into the wastebasket, and then on second thought reach out and grab the entire box. You don’t have the energy to clean up the toy—you’ll just have to throw it back into your inventory and then wash it when you have time—but you can at least wipe your dick off and get some of the semen out of your fur before it dries and clumps.

“That was amazing,” Chara says at length. “God, I can’t wait until you’re home and we actually get to do all that in person too.”

You chuckle. The sound comes out wheezy. “Me either.”

On an afterthought you grab the phone and angle your toy—which you still haven’t pulled off your dick; it’s not like the thing is going to get all the way hard again, but it’s taking its time going so soft as to return to its usual size—to snap a quick photo of your come seeping thick and off-white around the base of your shaft.

One-handed and lazy, you send the photo to Chara in your chat.

They make a quiet marveling sound. “You came so much.”

“You were really hot,” you tell them, and swallow. Your throat is very dry. Maybe you _will_ have to get up a little, if just to get a drink. “Show this to Frisk and tell them that as soon as they’re healthy enough to fuck us, they’re next.”

Chara laughs hoarsely. “They’re going to love that. They’ll hate it, but they’ll still love it.” They sigh, audibly pleased. You can hear the bed creaking softly beneath them as they shift. “I have to go replenish my electrolytes and piss and change the sheets so I can pass the fuck out from these massive orgasms I’ve had, but… This was a good time. You clean up and go to sleep too, all right?”

“I’ll at least try to clean up before I fall asleep,” you say, and then yawn so wide your ears pop. “Dunno if I’ll manage to do it though. Chara?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. Tell Frisk from me I love them.”

“I will,” they say, so tender your heart could break from it. “I love you too.”

You press the end call button so they won’t have to listen to the hearty _glop_ of you lifting your fleshlight off your flagging cock and the thick gobbets of come spilling out along with it.


End file.
